A Happy tale of Xillia
by EmilAbend
Summary: The happy world of xillia! so much going on with ludger and friends. milla get's a patato head, fracturd milla lives and all Alvin want's is alone time with jude. AlvinXJude and LudgerXFractured milla (not linked to the story of the game)
1. Chapter 1

A happy tale of xillia: chapter.1

Before we can start, it is inportent that i describe how i have dressed my xillia characters.

Jude is dressed in his xillia 1 outfit+hair, with frameless glasses, rosey cheeks, and a rose in his hair that was given to him by alvin.

Alvin is in his xillia 1 outfit+hair, with sun glasses, black rabbit ears, and huge black devil wings .

Leia is dressed in her xillia 1 pink outfit with his xillia 2 hair, while wearing the pink butterfly mask, and a smaller sized backpack worne like a back pouch, and a red sashy ribbon hanging from her bone.

Elize was dressed in her xillia 1 outfit+hair with red devil horns, wings and tail.

Ludger was dressed in his jacketless outfit, with teal colored headphones around his neck, and using milla's hair strip as aa tail (after inlarging it all the way)

Rowen was dressed in his xillia 1 outfit in purple with his hat hair, bushy brows, white rabbit ears, and sun glasses.

Muzet was dressed in her xillia 2 outfit+hair, pig tails, a tiara to sit on her head, and the monkey king's headband in a teal color.

Gaius was dressed in his xillia 2 outfit+hair with a hude backpack, leia's hat, and milla's hair strp in red to go on the hat (to replicate a feather when i was edtiting it)

Fractured milla is dressed with the champion's belt buckle, headphones, and milla's hair strip in bright red (but edited so the it comes down as a ling hair stip mixed with her side burns )

Now that we know what everyone is wearing, let's get started!

As team xillia was deciding on where to stay for a weak, the ended up playing a game to see who would pick where to stay at. and ludger won, so he ended up pick xian du.

So, once the team reached xian du with Cough cough-quick travel-COUGH! they were deciding who should partner up with who.

"So, how should we deside this?" Jude asked, looking at everyone.

"OH, i know! Leia raised her hand with excitement "Me, and alvin should partner up with you jude! besides, that was our team for most of the battles" She smiled brightly.

"I can't argue with that" Alvin smirked and through his arm aroun jude.

"W-well, alright then" Jude blushed nervously, scratching his cheek with his index finger.

"Then me, rowen and milla will stay together" Elize stated, holding teepo close.

"That's a fine idea miss elize" Rowen smiled.

"Yes, i quite like the idea of the three of us" Milla also smiled.

"Then me, daddy, and mommy can stay together" Elle smiled brightly.

"I-I thought i said not to call me that!" shilla blushed.

"But isn't it cute?" Ludger smiled.

Everyone shared a moment of laughter before unpacking their thing's in their rooms, and then set off to find fun thing's to do...however, not all the groups wanted to stick together.

"Okay, so what should we do? we could find some people to interveiw, or have a battle in the c-" Alvin quickly shut leia's mouth with a single hand

"Whao there sport, take a breath and calm down before you're head blows off"

"S-sorry, i guess i just got so excited about being back in xian du" She scratched the back of her head and smiled.

"That's alright leia, i can understand. this place is quiet exciting to be at, with all the battling, monster's, and all the spirited people"

"Yeah, so anyway. what are we going to do?" Leia asked.

"Well we co-"

"Hey leia, look over there. someone has a great story to write about!" Alving point's his finger across from the bradge they were standing on, right in a croud of people.

"Huh, where!? OH, i think i see him! HEY EXCUSE Me sir..." Leia's words had slowly faded as she ran off into the croud.

"Huh, but alvin-"

"Quick, let's make a break for it judy!" Alvin quickly throws jude over his shoulder and makes a run for it, running miles away from where leia was.

"Whaaaaa!" Jude screamed.

After alvin made some great distance from where they last were, he set's jude down.

They seemed to have made it to a more quieter spot then the rest xian du, and their was a nice little cafe by them...i wonder if alvin knew it was there.

"Alvin, why did you do that?"

"Do what?" He grinned.

"You lied to leia and ran off"

"No, i lied to leia, and ran off with YOU" He gently cupped jude's chin and looked into his eyes through his dark black sun glasses.

He could see that jude was blushing and he couldn't stop grinning.

"A-alvin" Jude couldn't be angry anymore, and thinking about it. it was almost funny how she fell for it...and, how amazing alvin was at making leia fall for something so stupid, and being so strong for being able to carrie him so well, while running with him...jude was totally ready to be sweapt off his feet by alvin, and to be carried into a lover's hotel.

In the shopping center of xian du, was ludger, shilla and elle.

Shilla had wanted some ingredients for her new soup, while elle wanted to buy something for rollo and her uncle julius...ludger however was dragged along, but happily dragged along.

"Hey, look at this ugly patato thing. it's huge" Shilla held it, giving it a funny face.

"And look, it's got a really ugly face" Elle pointed at the huge patato head's face...the eyes were a huge pair of sly glasses with a huge pipe mustache combo...yup, pretty ugly AND creepy. i bet this would be perfect for holloween!

"UGH!" Ludger was defenitly NOT a fan of the face.

"I bet if you were to cook it, and eat it. it would poison you" Shilla crossed her arms.

"Yeah, i think so too mo-" Shilla quickly covered elles mouth.

"SHhhh! i say not to call me that, especially in poblic!" Shilla very loudly whispered to elle.

"Bhump armp youh anf faffy faffing" Elle muffled behind shilla's hand.

"Milla, come on...we did start dating, so why-" Shilla quickly covered ludger's mouth. she looked angery, but her cheeks were like tomatoes.

"SHHH!"

"Hmmm" Ludger sighed behind shilla's hand.

"What's the point of a mommy and daddy being together if it's a secret?"

"B-because i don't need the hole world to know!" Shilla rose a fist.

"But i love my daddy, so i would want the hole world to know"

"Yes but"

"But daddy always tells me to be honest, so you should be honest with how you feel mommy" Elle argued.

"OOOH! why did you raise her to be such an honest little girl!?" Shilla turned to ludger, her blush was brighter as she faced ludger with her fist.

"U-uh, w-well i...please don't hit me! i love you"

"W-wha...why you...saying such stupid stuff wont save you!" Shilla was blushing so hard, her hole face looked like a big tomato.

"Duck daddy!" Elle tossed the big potato head, however...ludger didn't dodge and got hit in the face, then hit with shilla's fist and fell into the river of xian du, but the creepy patato did fly off somewhere ellse to be creepy.

"Wuaaa! Heeeelp meeeeee!" were ludger's last words before he...SPLOOSH! was the big splash of water.

"L-Ludger! i'm sorry, hang on. me and elle will get you out!"

"Mommy, if daddy falls down the waterfall, you better hope he doesn't haunt you"

"EEP!" Shilla shivered at the thought of a ghost haunting her.

"Hang on ludger!" Shilla dashed off with elle, hoping to catch up to him...however, ludger is starting to think just how much his life seems to suck...sigh

Leia chased after some stranger who she believed who had a story to write about...sadly because alvin had lied to her, but. all well.

"WAIT SIR! i just want to write about what you have to say!" Leia continued to chase him, suddenly. something very strange and ugly flew through the sky.

"HUH!? what the heck in the world is that!? whaaaaa!" Leia ran for it, but it was too late. leia had been hit by the most ugly patato she had ever seen and fell staight into the water.

The patato flew off once more and hit the ground rolling by a small pair of feat.

"Hey, check this out teepo, it's a funny looking patato thing" She giggled picking it up.

"Wahey, it looks pretty ugly! we should have someone try it on!" Teepo blurted.

"That's a great idea teepo!"

Elize ran over to milla and rowen with the huge patato head in her arms. When she apraoched them, they didn't know what to think of it.

"My, what is that you have miss elize?" Rowen almost hesitated to ask.

"Yes, what on earth is that you have there" Milla asked.

"Um...i-it's a patato head" At least, that's what she thought it was.

"Oh i see, my i try it on? it has a very unique arua about it" Millas asked with a smile.

"You can't be sirius lady milla" Rowen almost started to sweat from shock.

"U-um really? sure! " Elize handed milla the patato head.

"Thank you" Milla slipped it over her head...she looked very strange with it...

"PFt...Pfffft...!" Elize and rowen were almost scared at first, but it was so ugly it was almost too funny to hold back their laughter.

"Well, how do i look?" Millas asked.

"Y-you look pfft..g-great" Elize said, trying so hard not to laugh.

"Y-you...um...look rather...um...beautiful?" Rowen was almost speachless.

Suddenly milla stopped moving, and just stood there like a statue or something.

"Um...milla?" Elize tugged her arm.

"Oh no, the patato head must have been cursed!" Teepo cried.

"No, don't say that teepo!" Elizes shut teepo's mouth"

"Lady milla!" Rowen shook her. "Elize, where did you find this patato head?"

"I-it just fell out of the sky"

"It fell out of the s-"

"-WUAAAAA!"

"That sounded like leia!" Elize held teepo tightly.

"Indeed"

"Did someone scream for help!? fear not, lord milla maxwell, lord of spirits and patatoes will save you!"

"Huh?" Rowen and elize turned their heads at the now strange sounding milla, who sounded like someone trying to imitate a corny super hero.

"Aaahahaha! i'm coming human!" Milla ran off looking like the most redicualus thing ever.

"M-milla wait!" Elize followed.

"Is it possible that the patato was cursed?...hmm" Rowen then followed after them.

Through the flowing river, two friends met.

"Ludger!? is that you?" Leia tried to swim over.

"Leia!? how did you get in here?" Ludger asked.

"I got hit by the most creepy patato thing. what about you?"

"same thing, but with an added fist from milla"

"Ouch, that must have hurt"

"i'm alright...aside from falling into a river about to fall down a waterfall!"

"HYAAA! what do we do ludger!?"

"I-I don't know!"

Both paniced and held onto each other for dear life, but what they didn't know was that shilla and lord maxwell of patatoes was on their way to save them.

After alvin had sweetly kissed jude, jude's attention was turned to the familliar screaming coming towerds them.

"Huh? doesn't that sound like ludger and leia?" Alvin questioned.

"Yeah, what's going on? it sound's like it's getting clo-" Suddenly milla jumped in between them facing the river, and pointed her finger at the two who were flowing in it.

"Hold on, i maxwell, lord of spirits and patatoes will save you!"

"M-milla!?" Jude's jaw dropped.

"What the hell!?" Alvin's sun glasses almost fell off.

"Undine!" Milla comanded, jumping down into the river, only to land right onto the water thanks to undine.

"Millaaaaaa...? AAAAAA" Ludger and leia were almost more scared of milla grabing them, more then being relieved that they were saved.

"Fear not, i have saved you" Milla proudly stated and jumped back onto land, setting ludger and leia both down.

"Ludger? leia? what were you two doing in there?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, there's a waterfall over there you idiot's" Alvin stated.

"Ludger!" Shilla ran over.

"Daddy!" Elle followed.

"Lady milla!"

"Milla!" Elize and rowen both made their way over.

After drying off and sitting back at the hotel, ludger, leia, rowen, elize, shilla, elle, jude, and avin all explained just what happend and how it happend.

"So...that creepy patato head is cursed, and now it's taken over milla!?" jude's switched from judy to jude and began to obsess over milla again...witch always erked alvin.

"There must be something we can do fo milla" Jude worried for milla.

"Maybe just try pulling it off" Shilla crossed her arms.

"But that would be breaking the classic cursed rule, wouldn't it?" Alvin joked.

"Be quiete alvin!" Elize slightly glared at alvin.

"Elize, don't be rude." Jude scalded

"Hmph...!" "Elize looked away.

"Come on guy's, let's try to pull off the patato head?" Leia tried to cool down a little bit of tenttion in the air.

"Right, come on guy's let's-"

"No jude, i am heathier then heath it's self." Milla pushes jude away with a single hand.

"But milla-"

"No...i am milla maxwell, lord of spirit's and patatoes! i need no help, i help the needy"

Milla leaped away like a super hero, and continued to run away laughing.

"I guess it would be better for someone to follow her" Jude sighed.

"I'll go after her, come on rowen" Elize ran after milla and rowen followed.

"I guess they'll be busy for a while" Alvin chuckled.

"Poor milla, she's been cursed with that creepy patato head" Elle frowned.

"Don't worry kiddo, she's the lord of spirit's, i'm sure she'll be alright by the time we find a cure" Alvin pat elle's head gently.

"Yeah, you're right!" Elle smiled.

"I'm starved, can we eat yet?" Shilla asked with an angery face as she crossed her arms.

"Alright, i'll go whip something up for us" Ludger smiled and walke off into the inn kitchen.

"I wanna help!" Elle followed ludger.

"I can cook too you know!" Shilla followed.

"Oh man..after falling in th river with eveything that happend, i'm starving to" Leia blushed as her stomach growled.

"Sigh...how could this have happend with milla? i should be the one following her, making sure she doesn't get hurt." Jude worried.

"Judy, take a deep breath, she'll be fine without you" Alvin reasure's jude with a smile and throws his arm over his shoulder, pulling him close.

"A-Alvin" Jude's personality switch quickly flipped back to judy and blushed.

"Come on you two, get a room!" Leia blushed as she pushed the two upstairs and pushed them into their room closing the door.

Alvin couldn't be more happier, finally being alone with jude.

"Guess it's just you, and me" Alvin started to lean in on jude.

"B-But alvin, i-i don't know...what if someone needs us, or tries to come in" Jude was blushing brightly as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Come on judy, it's been too long since we had some time alone with a bed" Alvin whispered with his lip's on jude's ear, while he started to rub jude's shoulder's to help relax him.

"A-alvin...i...nnh..." Jude was blushing so hard, it felt like avery once of his blood had rushed to his face. he could feel himself going limp under alvin's touch.

"It's alright judy, just relax..." alvin continued to whisper in jude's ear. jude couldn't help but notice how sexy alvin was sounding and his shoulder's went limp. jude going limp was alvin's signal, and scooped jude up in his arms and sat him on the bed.

Alvin got on the bed on all four, right over jude. jude felt more nervous with alvin's shadow over him, as he looked up at alvin's face.

Jude raised his arm to remove his sun glasses, and looked right at him. Alvin removed jude's frameless glasses, and pressed their foreheads together.

"Judy...i love you"

"I love you too, alvin"

They both share a kiss, jude wraps his arms around alvin's neck, while alvin held jude's body close with one hand and rub's his lower hips under his clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A HAPPY TALE OF XILLIA: CHAPTER.2**

While jude and alvin were getting some alone time. Ludger was in a pickle...funny, because he's in the kitchen, get it?...no?...oh...well...n-never mind then...

"Daddy stop, don't put patato's in there! they might be cursed like the one milla was wearing!" Elle was giving ludger a threatening look...well, a threatening look for a kid anyway.

"She might be right you know, i don't want to get cursed like that milla did" Shilla crossed her arms.

"Sigh...fine" Ludger sighed, not sure what to replace the patato's with for his soup. So he looked around the kitchen and was going to add tomatoes...buuut alvin HATES them, along with elle...sooo...he reaches for some onion.

"Maybe add some rappig, i hear xian du owns the fattest, most juiciest one's"

"No way! how can you say that mommy!? There super cute, you can't eat them" Elle bellowed at shilla, and pouted.

"Now way, there all fat and short with their stubby leg's" Shilla argued.

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

NUH UH!"

"UH HUH!"

"Oh boy..." Ludger sighed as the girl's argued, with his shoulders slumped.

Leia could hear them from the xian du sitting area as she was sitting on the bench. She was a bit down in the dumps because alvin had lied to her about a man having a story to writ about, and hasn't had a story to write about all weak...only because her boss let her go on vacation with her friend's, that and...reporter's only report when there is something to write about, so this gave her a chance to find something.

Leia could write about the great maxwell, cursed by a patato head...but that would caused a world wide panic in rieze maxia.

"Sigh...what am i to do? i haven't had a good story to write in weeks...or was it just a week? oh man, i can't remember! b-but that doesn't change the fact that i have no story" Leia was now talking to herself in her moment of defeat. And just as leia was talking to herself, elle walked in and sat next to her, and she started talking to leia about how silly her mommy and daddy can be. They talked for a good few hours.

"Yeah, and that's how daddy ended up taking mommy out on their first date!" Elle giggled happily.

"Wow, i guess ludger really loves you're mom huh?" Leia miled, as she looked up...you could almost say maybe she was jelius...

"Yeah, daddy is super in love with mommy, but daddy's just lucky that mommy loves him so much, other whys he would end up a lonely old man" Elle claimed...but, i'm pretty sure kid's shouldn't talk about their parent's that way...

"I bet ludger is really good to you're mommy..." Leia whispered. A smile on her face, almost full of resentment towrd shilla.

After shilla and elle stopped arguing, ludger had elle leave the kitchen so him and shilla could finish cooking, but when shilla put on her usually apron. Ludger could no longer focus on what he was cutting, because his eyes were watchin her and not his-

"OW!" Ludger cried. looking at the cut on his finger.

"Ludger, what happend!?" Shilla was quick to his side and held his hand. Ludger scratched the back of his head, only blushing a bit.

"I can't believe you cut yourself, you should really be more carefull you know" Shilla bellowed as her cheeks became rosey, only because ludger could tell how worried she was.

"I will, i promise" Ludger gave her a warm smile.

"G-Good...because...because other whys you might lose a finger, and i wont be here to fix you next time!" Shilla looked away with her eyes shut as ludger lightly chuckled. She got a band-aid and put it on ludger's cut finger.

"Thanks" That smile was really starting to throw her off.

"Enough already okay!?. I love you too!" Shilla blushing brightly while still trying to look serius.

Ludger held shilla's face gently with both his hands, looking into her eyes, and kisses her sweetly. Shilla finally gave in to her feeling's, and wraps her arms around ludger's neck as she returned the kiss.

Afterwords the two spent a romantic time cooking dinner for everyone.

In avin and jude's room, thing's felt like they were finally getting good,but just before alvin could rip open jude's coat. Leia called them down for dinner.

Elle bursted through the door with excitement and rushed them out of there room to come down and eat with everyone.

"Come on, come on! daddy and mommy made a special soup for everyone" She exclaimed.

"Oh boy, i can't wait to taste it" Alvin smirked, but jude could tell alvin was a bit irritated.

"i'm sure it's great elle" Jude smiled, patted the top of elle's head.

Everyone was seated at the dinner table and ready to eat. Leia was able to call elize and rowen to bring milla back with them, so that they could all eat togther like a family.

The sun had already set by the time everyone was together eating. Alvin was seated next to jude, and ludger was seated next to shilla with elle in between them...while leia, rowen, elize and milla were all seated nexted to each other.

Leia lookd at how happy a family ludger, shilla and elle were, then she looked at alvin and jude. she was happy for alvin and jude...but she couldn't help but feel a little...uneasy about it, because jude was only 16 while alvin was 27.

Ludger is 20, and shilla is 21, so that makes sence, but 16 and 27...not so much.

"Hey so um...jude, can i ask you something after dinner?" Leia asked, but she almost sounded like maybe she was nervous.

"Um...alright. sure" Jude smiled, and noded.

"Thanks" Leia smiled back.

"Come on already, let's eat!" Elle kicked her leg's from under the table with excitement.

"Alright, alright. " Shilla smiled. Her and ludger both sat up and poured everyone a bowl of what elle calls *family soup*and seat down before eating.

"Alright! i'm starved" Elle and leia both begin to dig in their bowls. Their souds of slirpping made everyone laugh, and got everyone ellse to eat.

"It is a shame there are no patatoes in here, but then i guess i would have to curse you all"

Milla simply stated as she ate her soup.

"O-Oh...well, then i guess we're all glad ludger didn't put any patatoes in his soup" Jude chuckled, trying to shrug off the fear of being cursed by milla.

"But i'm sure you wouldn't curse me, right milla?" Elize smiled.

"No, i would curse you." She sipped her soup.

"EEP!" Elize hid her head behind teepo.

After dinner, ludger and shilla pull elle to bed, and went into the kitchen to wash dishes. Rowen took elize to bed, and...milla went outside to sleep...on the ground...buried in dirt...Alvin head to the showers, and leia walked the dark streets of xian du with jude.

"So, what did you want to talk about leia?" Jude asked, turning his head towards her.

"Well...i was just wondering, because i'm you're friend jude!"

"W-Wondering about what?"

"Well...does alvin...you know...? Does he do romantic stuff with you in public?" Leia asked nervously, with her head down, cheeks slightly rosey.

Jude blushed, surprised leia would ask that, and scratches the back of his head.

"W-Well...of course not, alvin is well aware of the huge gap between our age's...so he knows to only do those kind of thing's when no one is looking." Jude sheepishly smiled.

"He's always thinking about me, and how he doesn't want people to think the great doctor mathis is in a strange relationship with a creep like him..." Jude looked down.

"Yeah...i guess he would mostly take the blame if anyone were to find out about you too..." Leia also lowered her head. They both share a sigh.

"Anyway, i guess that's all i wanted to ask you"

"Alright then, i guess we should head off to bed then"

"Yeah, i'm feeling pretty sleepy" Leia smiled.

The two of them headed off back to the xian du inn, and walked back up to their room. Since they both sleep in the same room, they walked in together and sat on their bed's.

"So, do you and alvin sleep in the same bed? or..."

"Well, we usually sleep next to each other when we camp out, but now that we're in a inn, we might have to sleep in two diferent bed's...just in case room servise comes in...sigh"

"Come on jude, i'm sure it wont be that bad not sleeping next to him" Leia tried to reassure jude with her high spirited smile.

"Thanks leia" He smiled.

"Don't mention it, anyway. lights out" Leia turned off her lamp and snuggled under the covers in her bed and closed her eyes. "Goodnight jude"

"Goodnight leia" Jude sat up against the wall on his bed by the lamp next to his bed, reading a book that ludger got for him a few months ago. It's a story about how the small flower princess fell in love with the cunning fox theif...it reminded ludger of jude and alvin...jude didn't find that very funny, but he did come to like the story.

Jude took off his glassed and sat them on the desk, along with the book and the rose in his hair. He heard the water from the shower stop running and herd alvin come out of the shower.

For some reason, jude's heart started racing, as his cheeks lit up into a rose color. The door opens and alvin walks in, wet hair and only wearing his pair of pant's. He sit's down on his bed and looks at jude who is across from him.

"You still up?" Alvin asked, trying to keep his voice down, as not to wake up leia.

"I was waiting for you" Jude nervously stated, also trying to keep his voice down.

"A doctor should know better, not to stay up late " He smirked.

"I guess you're right"

"But hey, thanks for waiting for me" Alvin sat up and approached jude, leaning in on him as he had crawled on to jude's bed, pulling off his own sun glasses.

"A-Alvin-" Jude panicked, his heart ready to explode with his face completely glowing red.

"Shh, don't wake the little lady" Alvin smirked, pressing his lips on to jude's, putting a big warm hand on jude's soft cheek.

Jude returned the kiss, and could no longer keep his hands away from touching alvin's sexy well toned body. He almost quivers in excitement from wanting alvin to have his way with him all night.

Alvin almost wanted to chuckle, he could feel jude's excitement, and wrapped his arms around him, feeling jude's smaller body give in to his much bigger body.

Leia was flushed red as she was hearing everything between alvin and jude go on. All she could do was stay under her sheets without making asound, scared out of her mind.

She didn't want to be around if they started getting to romantic!


	3. Chapter 3

**A HAPPY TALE OF XILLIA: CHAPTER.4**

While alvin and jude were trying to deal with the fact they can't touch anymore, ludger was trying to charm shilla into having a little bed time with him...however, it wasn't going so well...

"Do you give up yet?" Shilla asked. clearly getting tired of ludger's effort's.

"No, not yet" Ludger struggled to get up off the floor as he panted. He tried to sing to her, give her candy, write a poem, play a song, and give her flowers...but failed with each one...ludger couldn't understand why nothing seemed to work on shilla.

"Alright, i have one last thing i can try" Ludger went into the kitchen and decided to make the ultimate, super rare, mega special, super duper deluxe strawberry lover's cake. It's said that the first chef to make it, took 3 years before it was finished...but ludger was going to make it happen, because it was now or never!

"Now what is that idiot up to?" Shilla questioned with a sigh, as she sat down on the bench.

While ludger was doing the most dangerous thing in the world of baking, jude and alvin were still sitting by the wyverns. Jude rested his back up against the wall, sighing.

Alvin leaned in on him, with both hands beside jude's arms on the wall, breaking the distance between their faces.

"A-Alvin, we can't touch, remember!?" Jude blushed, trying to be stern.

"And i'm not" Alvin said with a cocky grin, opening his mouth. hot air on to jude's face, as jude opened his, both look as though they were in the middle of a hot kiss. Jude was blushing hard, and they were both starting to sweat. but something was also starting to get hard.

"Jude, i want you so bad" Alvin's tone panted huskily with lust.

"I want you to alvin" Jude also panted.

"W-What if we just do it in secret?" Alvin suggested, feeling in inpatient.

"But alvin, i told milla i wouldn't, i can't break that promise" Alvin was really starting to get annoyed with jude's do-gooder attitude. All alvin wanted to do was throw him down on a bed and make sweet love to him all-night-long.  
Jude knew something was wrong, because alvin's face was showing every bit it of it.

"Alvin, i ju-hey! where are you going?" Alvin suddenly got up, and started walking downstairs. Jude quickly got up to chase after alvin.

Jude was about to reach out for alvin, but he stopped when he remembered he couldn't touch him, because of a promise he made to milla...a knot formed in his stomach.

Jude stood there watching alvin's back...watching him leave like he did a year ago...

"W-What am i thinking? it's not like alvin is leaving or anything..." Jude shook his head and tried to reassure himself, when suddenly.

SLOOSH!

"Aaa! A-alvin!?" Jude was soaking wet!

"You said I couldn't touch you, but you didn't say i could't splash you" Alvin chuckled at the poor shivering wet jude. dropping the empty bucket to the side.

"C-come on a-alvin, that's n-not funny" Jude blushed, trying to be serious, but was failing to do so.

"Well, it's what you get for making a promise to not touch you're own lover" Alvin turned away.

"...Yeah, i guess you're right" Jude lowered his head.

"Aw geez, i didn't mean to upset you kid...i'm sorry, let's go get you changed and warmed up"

"Y-yeah..." Jude smiled a bit, and walked with alvin back to the inn...buuuut not the same one as before. Alvin checked him and jude in a different hotel, just for the night...so he promised.

"Alvin, why didn't we just go back to the other one?" Jude asked as he threw off his drenched coat on to the bathroom floor.

"Because, i didn't want anyone to catch me watching this" He grinned.

"Watching what?" Jude was taking off his under shirt when suddenly. Jude blushed a bright tomato color when he realized what alvin was watching.

"A-Alvin! d-d-don't watch me while i take my clothes off!" Jude felt so exposed, like he needed to hide in his turtle shell.

"Come one, you've seen me take my shirt off"

"B-But that was different!" Jude remembered all those times alvin would take his shirt off in front of him, just before every shower practically.

"Or what about the first time i undid my pant's, that face was priceless when you saw how big my di-"

"Alvin! don't bring that up!" Jude felt like he was about to explode. He remembered the first time they ever did it. It was after milla finally became maxwell, and everyone left to walk their own paths for a while...so before jude went back to school, alvin wanted that one night for him to remember him bye, and to celebrate their relationship together.

Alvin chuckled at jude, and received a wet coat to the face, but he tossed it aside and got up to walk towards jude.

"A-alvin...?" Jude looked up at alvin's face.

"Jude, since i can't touch you. let me see you get undressed" Alvin whispered in jude's ear. Jude's heart felt like it skipped beat, and silently nodded his head in response to alvin.  
"Thanks jude, and try not to look too sexy" Alvin playfully smirked a bit, but he walked back towards the bed and sat down, watching jude. Jude started to removed the rest of his clothing from his wet body.

Jude couldn't believe he agreed to this, but alvin sounded so sexy in his ear, he couldn't help but nod his head. Jude did his best not to faint from over heating in the face, and was finally shirtless

Alvin looked at jude's soft, frail, wet little body slowly become undressed. Alvin was slowly going crazy inside, he just wanted to throw jude down and attack him like a wild animal, he wanted to mess jude up inside and, fill him up with his *Love* Jude decided he couldn't be scared anymore, and looked alvin strait in the eyes. He kicked his shoes off and began to pull his pant's down. Jude could see the lust in alvin's eyes, and wished alvin would touch his body all over, but he had to stay focused. Jude finally had his pant's down, and started to slowly pull down his boxer's.

After jude was finally, and COMPLETELY naked. in order to keep the promise to milla, jude quickly got in the shower, and alvin on the bed. The two had no choice but to finish themselves off...

Meanwhile, ludger is risking his very life to impress shilla.


	4. Chapter 4

A happy tale of xillia: chapter.4

While alvin and jude were trying to deal with the fact they can't touch anymore, ludger was trying to charm shilla into having a little bed time with him...however, it wasn't going so well...

"Do you give up yet?" Shilla asked.

"No, not yet" Ludger struggled to get up off the floor. He tried to sing to her, give her candy, write a poem, play a song, and give her flowers...but failed with each one...ludger couldn't understand why nothing seemed to work on shilla.

"Alright, i have one last thing i can try" Ludger went into the kitchen and decided to make the ultimate, super rare, mega special, super duper deluxe strawbarry lover's cake.

It's said that the first cheif to make it, took 3 years before it was finished...but ludger was going to make it happen, because it was now or never!

"Now what is that idiot up to?" Shilla questioned, as she sat down on the bench.

While ludger was doing the most dangerus thing in thw world of baking, jude and alvin were still sitting by the wyverns. Jude rested his back up against the wall, sighing.

Alvin leaned in on him, with both hands beside jude's arms on the wall, leaning close to him.

"A-Alvin, we can't touch, remember!?" Jude blushed.

"And i'm not" Alvin said with a cocky grinn, opening his mouth, breathing hot air on to jude's face, as jude opened his, both look as though they were in the mids of a hot kiss. Jude was blushing hard, and they were both starting to sweat, but something was also starting to get hard.

"Jude, i want you so bad" Alvin panted.

"I want you to alvin" Jude also panted.

"W-What if we just do it in secret?" Alvin suggested.

"But alvin, i told milla i would, i can't break that promise"

Alvin was really starting to get annoyed with jude's do-gooder attitude. All alvin wanted to do was throw him down on a bed and make sweet love to him all-night-long.

Jude knew something was wrong, because alvin's face was showing every bit it of it.

"Alvin, i ju-hey! where are you going?" Alvin suddenlty got up, and started walking downstairs. Jude quickly got up to chase after alvin.

Jude was about to reach out for alvin, but he stopped when he remembered he couldn't touch him, because of a promise he made to milla...

Jude stood there watching alvin's back...watching him leave like he did a year ago...

"W-What am i thinking? it's not like alvin is leaving or anything..." Jude shook his head and tried to reasure himself, when suddenly.

SLOOSH!

"Aaa! A-alvin!?" Jude was saoking wet!

"You said I couldn't touch you, but you didn't say i could't splash you" Alvin chuckled at the poor shivering wet jude.

"C-come on a-alvin, that's n-not funny" Jude blushed, trying o be sirius, but was failing to do so.

"Well, it's what you get for making a promise to not touch you're own lover" Alvin turned away.

"...Yeah, i guess you're right" Jude lowered his head.

"Aw geez, i didn't mean to upset you kid...i'm sorry, let's go get you changed and warmed up"

"Y-yeah..." Jude smiled a bit, and walked with alvin back to the inn...buut not the same one as before. Alvin checked him and jude in a diferent hotel, just for the night...so he promised.

"Alvin, why didn't we just go back to the othe one?" Jude asked as he threw off his drenched caot on to the bathroom floor.

"Because, i didn't want anyone to catch me watching" He grinned.

"Watching what?" Jude was taking off his under shirt when suddenly. Jude blushed a bright tomato color when he realized what alvin was watching.

"A-Alvin! d-d-don't watch me while i take my clothes off!" Jude felt so exposed, like he needed to hide in his turtle shell.

"Come one, you've seen me take me shirt off"

"B-But that was different!" Jude remembered all those times alvin would take his shirt off in front of him, just before every shower practically.

"Or what about the first time i undid my pant's, that face was priceless when you saw how big my di-"

"Alvin! don't bring that up!" Jude felt like he was about to explode. He remembered the first time they ever did it. It was after milla finally became maxwell, and everyone left to walk their ownpaths for a while...so before jude went back to school, alvin wanted that one night him him to rememer him buy, and to celebrate their relationship together.

Alvin chuckled at jude, even then jude at thrown his wet coat at him. Alvin threw the coat down, and started to walk towards jude.

"A-alvin...?"

"Jude, since i can't touch you. let me see you get undressed" Alvin whispered in jude's ear. Jude's heart felt like it stopped beating for a moment, and silently noded his head in response to alvin.

"Thanks jude, and try not to look too sexy" Alvin playfully smirked a bit, but he walked back towards the bed and sat down, watching jude was jude started to removed the rest of his clothing on his wet body.

Jude couldn't believe he agreed to this, but alvin sounded so sexy in his ear, he couldn't help but nod his head. Jude did his best not to faint from over heating in the face, and was finally shirtless

Alvin looked at jude's soft, frail, wet little body slowly become undressed. Alvin was slowly going crazy inside, he just wanted to throw jude down and attack him like a wild animal, he wanted to mess jude up inside and, fill him up with his *Love*

Jude desided he couldn't be scared anymore, and looked alvin stright in the eys. He kicked his shoes off and began to pull his pant's down. Jude could see the lust in alvin's eyes, and wished alvin would touch his body all over, but he had to stay focused. Jude finally had his pant's down, and started to slowly pull down his boxer's.

After jude was finally, and COMPLETLY naked. in oder to keep the promise to milla, jude quickly got in the shower, and alvin down on the bed. The two had no choice but to finish themself off...

Meanwhile, ludger is risking his very life to inpress shilla.


	5. Chapter 5

div id="content_wrapper" class="xcontrast " style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"  
div id="content_wrapper_inner" style="max-height: 999999px; border-left: 1px solid #d4d4d4; border-right: 1px solid #d4d4d4; border-bottom: 1px solid #d4d4d4; outline: 0px; padding: 0.5em;"  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"After Jude got out of the bath, he was now dressed in his xillia 2 hair+outfit...since his other clothes were all wet because someone dumped a bucket of water on them. Alvin also dressed in his xillia 2 outfit, since his was a bit sweaty and.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"The two both now sat on the bed together./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Hey alvin...why did you grow a bird?" Jude asked with a questioning cock of his head./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Why ask that all of a sudden?" Alvin was taken back a bit, but flushed a bit in the cheeks "well...i told Rowen it was for personal reason's when he asked...but really it's because i got so damn jealous when you touched his bird" Alvin reminded Jude of a kid, and suddenly began to chuckle to himself./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Hey, don't laugh! I was seriously jealous Jude" Alvin's blush darkened./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""I know, i didn't mean to laugh. i think it's sweet" Jude's cheeks heated up into a rosycolor as he smiled./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Okay my sweet Jude, it's you're turn" Alvin smirked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""My turn?" Jude was almost nervous./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""What made you want you're hair to look so sexy?" The smirk on Alvin's face made Jude completely flushed and utterly nervous, as he almost couldn't even think strait./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""W-Well i-i mean..i wanted you t-to see me...as an a-adult and-" Before Jude could ramble on about wanting to match Alvin's age. his lips were silenced by Alvin's lips. Jude's eyes widened and welcomed the kiss as returned the action and wrapped his arms around Alvin's neck as tears started to well up in his eyes, shutting them tightly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Alvin, i'm so sorry i hurt you by making that promise" Jude's voice hitched./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Hey now, it's okay...i love you Jude, and i know you love me too" Alvin's voice low, and gave Jude a smile. he held his big warm hand's on Jude's cheeks and wiped his tears with his thumbs./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Hey now, don't cry" Alvin gave a smile before pressing his lips onto Jude's once more. Again, feeling the small hands of Jude. But this time those small hands were digging their fingers in his this brown hair./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"The kitchen looked like it had exploded, but her pink eyes sparkled as she was so romanced by the sweet flavor of this cake that ?Ludger made just for her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Oh Ludger, this is the most romantic thing you've ever done" Shilla's cheeks flushed a tomato color./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""I'm glad, now you can't say i'm not romantic" Ludger proudly smiled before receiving a kiss from his lovely lady. Wrapping his arms around her in return, and the two love birds stood in the middle of a flaming kitchen as they embraced each /Ludger carried his lovely lady like a true gentlemen and whisked her away upstairs. Ludger sat shilla down onto the bed gently, and rubbed her shoulder's just the way she always liked it, pressing his lips lightly behind her soft neck. Shilla's cheeks were a soft rose color as soft moans quietly escaped her lips, her clothes slowly being undone and was turned over onto her back where she then pulled off Ludger's tie and removed his shirt. Ludger felt her slender finger's dig into his silvery white hair as he connected their lips , with his left hand on her back and his other on her inner thigh, And Elle being gone for a while since her uncle Julius came by to pick her up for a few days and maybe even longer since she loves her glasses uncle so much. Ludger was pleased that he and Shilla would be able to have a romantic and alone time in bed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"As much as Jude wanted to feel Alvin more then just a kiss, he wanted to go down to the market and buy some fresh peaches, though he wouldn't tell Alvin why. But they both headed out to the store together to buy some peaches...however Alvin could feel a pair of eyes on them once they had actually made it to the market. But if it was Milla, it didn't matter too much as long as they didn't touch...and if she doesn't know that they kissed in their hotel room, they should be fine./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Alvin, is something wrong?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Huh?" Alvin almost seemed surprised "No, why do you ask? and don't worry, i wont do anything funny in public" Alvin gave a playful grin with a slight chuckle, which relaxed Jude quiet often...or made him nervous./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""I know you wont, you're to nice to think of doing anything like that to me in public" Jude smiled, but it was this smile in particular that always made Alvin's heart skip about, and always make his cheeks flush./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Yeah, i guess i am. thanks for always seeing that unlike everyone else did a year ago" Alvin was truly thankful to have had jude by his side a year ago, other whys he might not have had a better ending then he does now./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""I should be thanking you, when Milla left me with those guard's, you saved me and whisked me away to safety like a knight and shining armor" Jude blushed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Heh, well i couldn't just leave poor innocent little Jude" He smirked, making Jude blush a deeper red color. But Jude suddenly felt so safe, like nothing bad could ever happen to him when Alvin was there...though, truth be told. Jude and friend's always struggled in battle without Alvin, after all. Alvin was like a one man army in battle, and Jude was well in battle. But did better with Alvin by his side, just as Alvin did better when Jude. They were always there for each other in battle, and could always fight without fear when the other was around./p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
